Actiontime
Actiontime is a character in Baldi's Basics in which is part of Playtime's family. She was added in v1.4.1. Appearance: She appears to be a poorly drawn human with scribbled eyes, scribbled hair, a green shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and a green hat. Voice: Her voice almost sounds like playtimes voice, but slightly lower. Mechanics: She wanders the halls, and sometimes is in the Drama Room making her films. When Inside the Drama Room: If entering her room while she's in it, you'll only have 10 seconds before you get thrown out of the room by Actiontime, when they are up, Actiontime will become mad and throw you out of the room. If entering a fifth time while she's in there, she'll instead do one of the following: *Rapidly clap her clapperboard, in which Baldi goes in the direction of the noise. *Steal the protagonist's most useful item in their inventory, if there are duplicates of it, she'll steal them too. *Bring the protagonist to the Principal, and you will be in detention for "interrupting people." The door to the Drama Room will now be locked until she's done with her film, which takes 5 minutes to finish. When Outside the Drama Room: She will wander in the halls, if she encounters you, it'll trigger a minigame. Minigame: Her minigame is kind of hard. During this, you must do the right thing at certain moments. If you mess up, you'll lose a chance. In which you have only 5 chances. If you lose all your chances, she'll do one of the following: *Rapidly clap her clapperboard, in which Baldi goes in the direction of the noise. *Steal the protagonist's most useful item in their inventory, if there are duplicates of it, she'll steal them too. *Get rid of certain helpers of the protagonsit: YAYSUU, Xavier (brings Baldi to get rid of him), and The nerd. Character Interactions: Quotes: "Oh hey there! Follow me." -encountering the protagonist in the halls "Action!" -starting her minigame "Cut!" -when the protagonist messes up "Take 2." -starting chance 2 "Take 3." -starting chance 3 "Take 4." -starting chance 4 "LAST TAKE!" -starting chance 5 "Oh, you bad kid, you're so bad at this. WHAT THE FILM IS WRONG WITH YOU?! That's it! I'm done! Prepare to have a punishment!" -when you completely fail her minigame Interruptions: "Hey, I'm in the middle of making a new movie." -1st interruption "Didn't you listen to me? I said I'm in the middle of making a new movie, SCRAM OFF!" -2nd interruption "Auugh... Will you just listen? I, AM, IN, THE, MIDDLE, OF, MAKING, A, NEW, MOVIE." -3rd interruption "OH MY GOODNESS WILL YOU JUST LET ME MAKE MY MOVIE?!" -4th interruption "Oh, you bad kid, you just won't listen. WHAT THE FILM IS WRONG WITH YOU?! That's it! I'm done! Prepare to have a punishment!" -5th and last interruption Quotes when Telling Noober to Stop: "Stop it." "I said stop" "Okay, you've made your point, now stop." "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP?!" Character Interactions: "I think you would be good in my next film." -interacting with Playtime "YOU BAD KID!" -after whapping any bully or prankster in the face with her clapperboard "YOU OOFED BOY!" -after whapping Noober in the face with her clapperboard "Well, you think you can protect him? Well, no." interacting with Xavier Trivia: *Her original name was "Dramatime." *Her real age is 20. *She is friends with Baldi. *She was actually edited with MS Paint an then made transparent with Paint.net. Gallery: Actiontime_Normal.png|Her normal look. Actiontime_Mad.png|When failing her minigame or during interruptions. Actiontime_Clap.gif|Her rapidly clapping her clapperboard. Actiontime_Poster.png|Her portrait as seen in the Principal's Office. Corruptions can't ruin a family 1.png|Fan art. Here we go again.png|An Meme (By DeftaFightsCowards) Category:Characters Category:Baldi's Basics v1.4.1 Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations Category:Playtime Variants Category:Playtime's Family Category:Jbubler approved pages